<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Стратегия выхода by Kaellig</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25130335">Стратегия выхода</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaellig/pseuds/Kaellig'>Kaellig</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Spy Game (2001)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Discord FK Magicpendell Challenge, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat 2020, Kissing, M/M, Post-Canon, Romance, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:14:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,249</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25130335</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaellig/pseuds/Kaellig</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Прошло всего семь дней после исчезновения Нейтана Мьюра, а он уже превратился в персонажа страшилок.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tom Bishop/Nathan Muir</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Force and Strength 2020, Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Стратегия выхода</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/9279344">Exit Strategy</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandrine/pseuds/Sandrine%20Shaw">Sandrine Shaw (Sandrine)</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>После Су Чоу Тома не отпускали ещё неделю. Сначала его допрашивали в Гонконге, потом ещё раз в Лэнгли. Провели быстрый, но тщательный медицинский осмотр, подтвердивший, что он будет жить, и запихнули в допросную, где под мерное жужжание звукозаписывающих аппаратов одинаковые безликие люди задавали ему вопросы, на половину которых Том просто не знал ответа. Односторонние зеркала скрывали высокопоставленных начальников, наблюдавших за ходом допросов, но Том, даже не видя их, всё равно чувствовал шеей их пристальное внимание и острые птичьи взгляды.</p><p>Они сделали вид, что освобождение Тома из тюрьмы было отличной идеей, что никто не собирался отказываться от него и бросать там гнить, что операция «Ужин на вынос» была полностью санкционирована, — но Том варился в этом котле уже достаточно долго, чтобы научиться читать между строк.</p>
<hr/><p>— Что вы можете рассказать о Нейтане Мьюре? — спросили они. Том пожал плечами:</p><p>— Он был моим куратором, но это вы и так знаете. — Он сделал паузу, тщательно подбирая следующие слова: — Мы разошлись во взглядах на его методы. Я не общался с ним с 1985 года.</p><p>Ни слова лжи. Этому его научил Нейтан: не лги, если нет необходимости; обращай правду в свою пользу, когда можешь.</p><p>— При чём тут он? Разве он уже не в отставке? — спросил Том, и его интерес тоже был неподдельным, несмотря на наигранную наивность вопроса. </p><p>Сидевший напротив него агент моргнул и коротко покосился влево, прежде чем снова посмотреть на Тома.</p><p>— В отставке, — ответил он с вежливой неискренней улыбкой. — Мы просто проверяем данные из вашего личного дела. Мистер Мьюр нас не интересует.</p><p>Том снова пожал плечами, как если бы ему не это было безразлично:</p><p>— Как скажете. Это всё равно уже в прошлом. Давайте дальше, хочу уже наконец выйти на свежий воздух. Что там вы хотели знать про Су Чоу?</p>
<hr/><p>Его всё ещё держали в допросной, когда Элизабет отправили в Великобританию, чтобы судить за участие в подготовке взрыва в посольстве. Тому сообщили об этом между делом — должно быть, рассчитывая выбить его из колеи, заставить допустить ошибку. Но Том знал, что это было неизбежно.</p><p>У них с Элизабет не было шанса на счастливый финал. Их история просто не предполагала иного исхода. Даже до того, как Нейтан подстроил её арест, в их с Томом отношениях накопилось слишком много неискренности; нельзя ничего построить на фундаменте из секретов и лжи. После же её ареста Том просто пытался её спасти, чтобы загасить чувство вины — за то, что косвенно оказался тому причиной, за то, что обратил на неё внимание Нейтана и ЦРУ. Он не обманывал себя мечтами о совместном будущем и счастливой жизни в уютном домике.</p>
<hr/><p>Официальная версия гласила, что Нейтан Мьюр принял участие в подготовке и планировании операции «Ужин на вынос», предоставив ЦРУ ценные данные, прежде чем заслуженно уйти в отставку.</p><p>Ничего интересного, проходите дальше.</p><p>Однако ходила легенда (которую передавали из уст в уста приглушённым шёпотом, исподтишка поглядывая по сторонам, чтобы не услышали посторонние), будто Нейтан Мьюр обыграл всех, а затем спокойно сел в машину и уехал, растворившись в воздухе прежде, чем кто-либо осознал, что именно он сделал. Он не оставил ни следа, ни единой зацепки, которая позволила бы его найти.</p><p>Прошло всего семь дней, а про него уже рассказывали страшилки.</p>
<hr/><p>Глэдис выглядела уставшей, и Том мог лишь предполагать, что она была вынуждена пройти через ту же изматывающую череду допросов, не обладая при этом его опытом. </p><p>Однако в глазах Глэдис, когда она передала ему бутылку вина, был живой блеск:</p><p>— Нейтан оставил для тебя. Он полагал, что тебе не помешает бокал-другой после всего этого.</p><p>— Честно говоря, мне не помешало бы что-нибудь покрепче.</p><p>Её губы дрогнули в намёке на улыбку:</p><p>— Да, но такой подарок обошёлся бы ему дороже, а ты же знаешь Нейтана — он тот ещё скупердяй.</p><p>Том внимательно изучил бутылку. Это было кьянти 1985 года. Вполне приличный винтаж, но, вероятно, действительно не слишком дорогой, выбранный скорее за красивый год, нежели за вкусовые достоинства. На этикетке был изображён живописный тосканский пейзаж с зелёными холмами и извилистыми дорогами. Безмятежность и умиротворение. Мир, далёкий от взрывов в Бейруте, оживлённой суеты Берлина и погрязшего во лжи и изощрённых интригах Лэнгли.</p><p>Он провёл пальцем по этикетке и улыбнулся Глэдис:</p><p>— Пожалуй, мне не на что жаловаться. Послать цветы было бы дешевле. По меркам Нейтана, он потратил целое состояние.</p><p>Он не был уверен, что Глэдис считает вопрос, который скрывался в его словах, но она, должно быть, поняла, потому что фыркнула с едва сдерживаемым удивлением:</p><p>— И не говори! Можно даже подумать, будто ему не всё равно.</p>
<hr/><p>Том выждал три дня, прежде чем собрать вещи и взять билет до Сан-Паоло.</p><p>Он провёл неделю, изучая туристические достопримечательности, прилежно щёлкая камерой в музейных залах, зависая в ночных клубах и флиртуя с женщинами, слегка похожими на Элизабет, и парнями, совершенно не похожими на Нейтана.</p><p>Затем он отправился дальше, взяв билет до Манилы. Оттуда — до Токио. Следом в Мельбурн. Мумбаи. Прага. Амстердам. Гент. Мюнхен. В ирландском пабе в Берлине он предложил темноволосой красотке метнуть дротик в карту мира, чтобы выбрать его следующий пункт назначения. Дротик воткнулся где-то к северу от Осло, и Том решил, что это считается.</p><p>Он никогда не был поклонником путешествий ради путешествий. Ему приходилось слишком много ездить по службе — и эти поездки обычно заканчивались перестрелками и взрывами, — чтобы он мог находить что-то приятное или увлекательное в концепции исследования новых мест и чужой культуры. Люди есть люди, и в любой стране они одинаковы (Господи, неужели он начал рассуждать как Нейтан). И тем не менее сейчас он пытался получать удовольствие — или хотя бы производить впечатление человека, который наслаждается жизнью, впервые за долгие годы позволяя себе расслабиться.</p><p>В Париже ему удалось наконец отделаться от агентов, которые висели у него на хвосте всё это время. Очевидно, ЦРУ утвердилось во мнении, что Том не планирует никаких тайных встреч, и больше не желало тратить деньги, время и человеческие ресурсы на того, кто оказался сплошным разочарованием и в одиночку едва не сорвал соглашение о торговле с Китаем.</p><p>Том на всякий случай посетил ещё Вену, Санкт-Петербург и Цюрих, прежде чем взять напрокат машину и отправиться в Тоскану.</p>
<hr/><p>Дверь подалась от лёгкого толчка, распахиваясь и открывая взгляду Нейтана, расслабленно сидевшего в кресле; в руке, опиравшейся на бедро, он держал нацеленный на Тома пистолет. Несмотря на это, Том не ощущал от него угрозы, словно оружие было лишь для театрального эффекта.</p><p>Нейтан смотрел на него взглядом, который Тому не удавалось прочитать даже после стольких лет совместной работы: это могло быть удовольствие, удовлетворение — или неприятие.</p><p>— Ты не слишком-то торопился.</p><p>Если учесть, что до этого они не виделись чуть больше шести лет, это было чертовски невежливо. Впрочем, Том и не ждал ничего иного.</p><p>Пистолет по-прежнему был нацелен на него. Том не стал поднимать руки, но следил за тем, чтобы они были на виду.</p><p>— Нужно было удостовериться, что за мной не следят. Там, дома, тобой не очень довольны.</p><p>— Правда? — Нейтан скупо, устало улыбнулся. — Это они тебя прислали?</p><p>Если бы подобная мысль была хоть чуточку менее нелепой, Том почувствовал бы себя оскорблённым. Вместо этого насмешливо фыркнул:</p><p>— Разумеется. Ведь моё китайское приключение продемонстрировало удивительную гибкость моих моральных ценностей и неготовность нести потери. Они прощупали почву во время допроса, но даже не пытались настроить меня против тебя.</p><p>Том прошёл в комнату и развернулся, чтобы закрыть за собой дверь. Он чувствовал взгляд Нейтана даже затылком — пристальный и нечитаемый, словно Нейтан пытался выискать хоть малейший след лжи, любое несоответствие в поведении Тома, которое выдало бы его с потрохами. Но то, что он сумел разглядеть, видимо, удовлетворило его в достаточной мере, чтобы он с громким стуком опустил пистолет на стол.</p><p>Том снова посмотрел на него. Глаз Нейтана чуть дрогнул.</p><p>— Да, сынок, это точно: ты всегда был верен даже в ущерб себе. Твоя щедрая душа до добра тебя не доведёт.</p><p>Лет пятнадцать назад Том легко купился бы — и действительно купился — на подобные слова. Или десять лет назад. Или шесть. До того, как Нейтан обвёл вокруг пальца целое управление и рискнул всем, сочинив несуществующую операцию, чтобы вытащить Тома из той чёртовой китайской дыры.</p><p>Том провёл ладонями по лицу и рассмеялся, больше с раздражением, нежели искренне восхищаясь тем, с каким упорством Нейтан продолжал играть краплёными картами даже теперь, когда все знали об обмане. </p><p>— Хватит уже этой брехни. Если бы ты правда верил в свои песни про «не тяни за собой мёртвый груз, просто отправь цветы родным», то уже давно бы потягивал коктейли на Гаити, просаживая все свои сбережения, а я бы гнил в китайской канаве.</p><p>Губы Нейтана дрогнули:</p><p>— Видимо, подцепил от тебя пару дурных привычек.</p>
<hr/><p>Нейтан не спрашивал, собирается ли Том остаться.</p><p>Его уверенность читалась во всём: в стоявшем на плите обеде, в приготовленной комнате для гостей, в том, как сумки Тома загадочным образом переместились туда из багажника.</p><p>В любой другой ситуации подобная бесцеремонность вывела бы Тома из себя.</p><p>Вместо этого Том задвинул свои наблюдения в дальний угол, ко всем темам, которые они с Нейтаном не обсуждали, ко всем вопросам, которые не задавали друг другу, и всем ответам, прочитанным между давно размывшимися границами сказанного и несказанного.</p>
<hr/><p>Том понимал, что Нейтан может делать это вечно. Испытывать его терпение. Вести себя так, словно они просто на очередном задании под прикрытием. Играть в повседневную жизнь вдвоём в домике в Тоскане, поддерживать ничего не значащие, на первый взгляд, диалоги и игнорировать напряжение, постепенно накапливающееся на дне и поднимающееся вверх пузырьками.</p><p>Жизнь, построенная на недомолвках.</p><p>Быть может, причиной тому была терпеливость или трусость; а может, это было просто настолько привычно, что Нейтан делал это уже неосознанно.</p><p>Том так не мог. Наверное, поэтому из него и не вышло хорошего агента — он был слишком импульсивен, слишком нетерпелив, не умел верить в собственную ложь. И совершенно не умел от чего-либо отступаться, даже зная, что так будет лучше.</p><p>Том вышел на крыльцо, где сидел Нейтан; прислонился к дверному косяку и закурил — ему всегда было проще справиться с нервами, когда руки были чем-то заняты. С одинаковым успехом это могли быть пистолет, или зажигалка, или бутылка; но начинать этот разговор пьяным было бы плохой идеей, и Том сомневался, что смог бы справиться с соблазном пристрелить Нейтана, когда тот неизбежно выведет его из себя своим упрямством. Поэтому оставалось закурить.</p><p>— Что я здесь делаю, Нейтан?</p><p>Нейтан ответил, не отрываясь от книги, которую читал:</p><p>— А что, тебе куда-то надо?</p><p>Его голос звучал отстранённо, взгляд продолжал двигаться по строчкам, но Том готов был поспорить на что угодно: всё внимание Нейтана было сосредоточено сейчас на нём.</p><p>Том сделал несколько затяжек, выпуская дым в золотистые сумерки, постепенно затапливавшие холмы, и лишь затем сказал:</p><p>— Ты прекрасно знаешь, что я имею в виду.</p><p>Нейтан закрыл книгу и поднялся на ноги, разворачиваясь к Тому:</p><p>— Ты получил от Глэдис бутылку вина, которую я для тебя оставил, и проявил достаточную сообразительность, чтобы понять её смысл и найти меня. Ты задаёшь не те вопросы, Том.</p><p>Не те вопросы. Как будто Нейтан — источник информации, которую Том должен добыть. Почему Нейтану во что бы то ни стало нужно всё усложнять?</p><p>Уронив сигарету себе под ноги, Том раздавил её каблуком — пожалуй, слишком яростно, слишком явно выказывая свою злость и тем самым давая Нейтану дополнительное преимущество. Он не видел смысла прятать свои эмоции, когда всё, чего он хотел — это добиться правды.</p><p>Нейтан сделал шаг, пытаясь пройти обратно в дом, но Том схватил его за руку:</p><p>— Прекрати. Не превращай это в очередной, мать его, урок. Мы не на задании, и ты больше не мой наставник. Я не допрашиваю вражеского агента, я просто хочу получить прямой ответ на простой вопрос.</p><p>Нейтан попытался высвободиться, но Том сжал пальцы крепче. Он чувствовал, как напрягаются и перекатываются мышцы Нейтана; согретая солнцем кожа была тёплой даже сквозь ткань рубашки. Лицо Нейтана было наполовину скрыто в тени, но от Тома не укрылась сталь, проступившая в его взгляде.</p><p>Он вывернулся одним стремительным движением, на которое Том даже не успел отреагировать. Вжал его спиной в дверной косяк и жёстко, до боли ухватил за подбородок. Том почти ждал удара, но вместо этого Нейтан накрыл его губы своими, целуя так же решительно и выверенно, как делал всё.</p><p>Том податливо уступил — и почувствовал, как ослабевает жёсткая хватка, как уходит по капле напряжение. Он позволял Нейтану вести, с удовольствием подчиняясь ему. Тот всегда вёл его за собой, всю дорогу от Вьетнама до Италии, так почему что-то должно было измениться теперь?</p><p>— Я ответил на твой вопрос? — спросил Нейтан, отстраняясь.</p><p>Том дёрнул уголком рта:</p><p>— Можно было и словами, но я не жалуюсь.</p>
<hr/><p>Том лежал лицом к окну и наблюдал за тем, как лунный свет бросает на пол комнаты длинные неподвижные тени, чёрные в синих сумерках. Нейтан, лежавший позади него, рассеянно водил пальцем по его голой спине, почти не касаясь кожи, но и не отнимая руку, и от этого прикосновения внизу живота Тома теплилось возбуждение. Он был слишком утомлён, чтобы что-то с этим делать, да и жара не спала даже к полуночи, но ласка была слишком приятной, чтобы останавливать Нейтана.</p><p>— Багамы, — сказал Нейтан в темноту комнаты.</p><p>Том нахмурился и повернул голову, сбитый с толку этой неожиданной, ни с чем не связанной репликой:</p><p>— Что?</p><p>— Не Гаити. Багамы. Я планировал провести свою пенсию там.</p><p>Том попытался представить Нейтана на тропическом пляже, с коктейлем в руке, беззаботного и безразличного ко всему остальному миру. Красивая картинка. И такая же нереалистичная, как если бы Том представил его на космического корабле, ведущим беседы с зелёными человечками.</p><p>И тем не менее — это он был виноват в том, что планам Нейтана не суждено было сбыться.</p><p>— Мне правда жаль, — сказал он.</p><p>— Не стоит сожалений. Думаю, мне бы быстро надоело.</p><p>— А что, прятаться от конторы на старой итальянской ферме в компании неудачливого отставного оперативника лучше?</p><p>Он прощупывал, продавливал границы, потому что это то, чему его учили — чему учил его Нейтан. А ещё и потому, что ему нужно было убедиться: он не сделал ничего непоправимого, не испоганил Нейтану жизнь.</p><p>В темноте сверкнула улыбка. За годы совместной работы Том хорошо изучил фальшивые улыбки Нейтана — обращённые к начальству, или коллегам по службе, или к тем, кого он разрабатывал. Сейчас тот улыбался по-настоящему.</p><p>— Я бы не променял это ни на что на свете.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>